<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me close (don't let go) by chaptersinprogress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606661">hold me close (don't let go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersinprogress/pseuds/chaptersinprogress'>chaptersinprogress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersinprogress/pseuds/chaptersinprogress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kongpob was used to Arthit constantly second-guessing their relationship. It hurt, but he was used to it. But if Arthit had helped him achieve his goal of doing his master's overseas, and then suggested they break up over worries about a long-distances relationship before they'd even <i>tried</i> to make it work... did their relationship mean anything to the other at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me close (don't let go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kongpob’s return to the waking world was a slow one, the sticky-sweet haze of pleasant dreams unwilling to let him go. Reluctant to leave the comfort and security of his imaginings, he kept his eyes firmly shut even as the sound of traffic filtered into his consciousness.</p><p>Traffic. A sound that was never really prominent at their dorms, or even his parent’s house. That meant that he really was in China. He let out a hot, shuddering breath, willing away the pressure building up behind his closed eyelids.</p><p>The things leading up to the trip and the journey itself seemed to have passed in a blur of heartbreak and misery. Just how much of his memory had he blocked out, replacing it with the wonderful dream he’d been having?</p><p>That was when he became aware of a warm weight draped across his hip, the sensation of legs entangled beneath blankets, and the subtle, painfully-familiar scent of the person he loved most in the world. He inhaled deeply, burying his face further into the crook of the man’s neck.</p><p>(He had to be dreaming still.)</p><p>Tenderly kissing the sleep-warm skin, he angled his head to nuzzle Arthit’s jawline. In this dream, the love of his life was lying beside him. Holding him and unwilling to let go, no matter the thousands of miles that would separate them for the duration of his studies.</p><p>(Not that it mattered anymore.)</p><p>Kongpob heard Arthit hum contentedly before beginning to trace lazy circles on his hipbone. Slim fingers then trailed up his spine before entwining themselves around the strands of his hair, as if attempting to pin him in place. Warm lips gently pressed against his forehead.</p><p>Arching his back slightly, Kongpob tipped his face up in a silent demand for more kisses. It was <b>his </b>dream; he could be greedy if he wanted to. It would be one of the rare times he’d be spoiled like this anyway. And from the way he felt those lips curl into an amused smile, it was clear that the other was willing to indulge him.</p><p>(This was definitely a dream.)</p><p>But as much as he wanted to see that wonderful smile and tuck it away with all the other memories of similar moments, he refused to open his eyes. Unwilling to abandon his dream for reality.</p><p>Another soft kiss was dropped on his temple. Smiling, Kongpob pressed one against Arthit’s jaw. He received a quick kiss to his cheekbone. Then promptly matched it with one to Arthit’s cheek.</p><p>The latter playfully nipped his nose. With a breathy laugh, Kongpob leaned in to just barely brush his lips at the corner of the other’s mouth. But with a quick tilt of his head, Arthit captured them with his own.</p><p>The kiss tasted achingly sweet, a lingering press of mouths conveying all the things they’d refused to voice before their separation.</p><p>
  <em>I love you. Wait for me. Don’t leave me.</em>
</p><p>Kongpob felt the fingers in his hair pull him even closer. As a cool metal band pushed against his scalp, he barely managed to restrain the sob that caught in his throat. A potent reminder of what could’ve been. He twisted his own fingers in Arthit’s shirt, a desperate attempt to keep a hold of the man even after he was long gone.</p><p>(What a terrible, wonderful, <b>cruel</b> dream.)</p><p>He felt Arthit draw away slowly. Kongpob kept his eyes closed, trying to preserve the illusion for just a little while longer.</p><p>(Time to wake up.)</p><p>Hesitantly, he opened his eyes.</p><p>And they widened at the sight of his sun lying beside him, their noses almost brushing. Stunned, he could only stare mutely as Arthit slowly blinked his eyes open, lids still heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Kong?” Arthit rasped. “What is it?”</p><p>“P'Arthit?” he managed to choke out, still unable to believe his eyes. His voice cracked. “You’re here?”</p><p>A mixture of confusion and shock passed over Arthit’s face, before settling into horrified understanding. He pulled the younger man into a crushing embrace.</p><p>“I’m here, Kong. I’m here. I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere. I promise you. I’ll stay by your side forever, in this life and the next. You’ll never get rid of me, I swear -”</p><p>Kongpob let the wave of apologies and declarations wash over him. The iron band of grief and misery around his chest finally loosened, allowing him to breathe easier for the first time since Arthit suggested they break up. He tightened his grip on the other, a brilliant smile forming even as tears of relief ran freely down his face.</p><p>(There was nothing better than being able to <b>live </b>his dream.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chat with me on tumblr: <a href="https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com">@chaptersinprogress</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>